A. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to dynamic power boosting equipment and, more particularly, to a power booster that provides increased output torque through a unique and novel combination of levers which are functionally and operationally interrelated with one another while maintaining a minimum rotational speed decrease on the output shaft. The purpose of this booster is to decrease the input power requirements provided by existing source equipment operating on natural resources, or in other words, the device will provide a larger output power in comparison to its input power.
B. Description of the Prior Art
Reviewing the existing art, there appears to be various patents concerning power converters and an international search was conducted at the Institute Internationale Des Brevets (IIB) in The Hague, The Netherlands, as well as a novelty search in the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office. It was found that the most interested art relative to the present invention was to be a French Pat. No. 2,146,099, issued to Arduino Tosi, and issued in the United States to Arduino Tosi as U.S. Pat. No. 3,869,929 on Mar. 11, 1975.
In general, the basic design of most power converters of the type discussed herein do involve transmission devices wherein single levers are used as the principal torque increasing components and are combined with cogged wheels and cogged wheel segments installed in such a way that the output shaft speed, lost by that single lever, is to be regained again at cost of the torque just increased by the single lever or torque converters that reduce the output shaft speed on a one to one inversed ratio, compared with the torque increase of the output shaft, utilizing parallel shafts that are interrelated to one another by single lever means which are installed alongside each other and do operate one way clutch means installed on an output shaft, for a predetermined purpose that differs from the purpose of the present invention.
The present invention improves over the prior art through installation of an oscillating arm installed with its first end portion movably mounted on the first lever of the combination lever assembly and the second end portion of the oscillating arm attached to the one way clutch which is mounted on the output shaft.
A multi embodiment version of the present invention, with the embodiments positioned side by side in such a way that the one way clutches are engaging the oscillating arms with a mutual output shaft in a predetermined consecutive sequence, will provide a constant rotating output shaft speed 2.9 times less than the rotational input shaft speed, and will provide a minimum output torque at the output shaft of 5 times higher than the input shaft torque (as was found in a reduction to practice device).
In addition to U.S. Pat. No. 3,869,929, the following prior art inventions were also found to be of interest to this invention:
U.S. Pat. No. 3,206,991, patented Sept. 21, 1965, to Jerry J. Lines and Dale D. Kloss. Subject: Variable Speed Power Transmission. This prior art apparatus is built to reduce speed with the additional feature of having the capability to vary the output shaft speed without engaging and disengaging any of the internal components. The main shafts are interconnected with single rocker arm means which are to transform the higher rotational input shaft speed to a lower rotational output shaft speed. The present invention differs from the prior art in that it is to function at the highest possible shaft speed combined with a maximum torque increase.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,557,631, patented Jan. 26, 1971, to Arvid Dahlstrom. Subject: Speed Reducing Mechanism. This prior art invention has also its components positioned for the purpose of reducing the input speed with a single lever type design while the present invention has its components designed and positioned for the purpose of maintaining the highest possible speed at the output shaft combined with an increased output torque compared with the torque provided by the input source.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,646,822, patented Mar. 7, 1972, to Luis Alberto Pocaterra. This prior art apparatus has its components designed and positioned in such a way that power and speed ratio are in strict inversed ratio related to each other, on a one for one basis. Any change required to output speed and output power requires an additional outside source to accomplish that required change.
This invention, meaning the dynamic power booster, improves over the prior art apparatus with respect to the speed to power ratio, which is, for example, the input speed divided by 2.9 equals the output speed and, in that same example, the output torque is better than 5 times the input torque. Furthermore, this invention is not depending on an outside source for adjustment since this invention reacts automatically when the shaft becomes subjected to overloading; the power will immediately increase to compensate without passing that overload burden first on to the input power source means. U.S. Pat. No. 3,772,926, patented Nov. 20, 1973, to Mohanjit S. Sidju and Donald E. Landis. Subject: Eccentric Drive Mechanism. This prior art apparatus is designed to have its output shaft rotation minimized to intermittent movements to improve the functional purpose of a specific number of components which are positioned in a specific installation.
This prior art apparatus will not be able to provide uninterrupted rotation with a minimum decrease of speed of the output shaft, nor will it provide a compensating high starting torque in a manner compared with the power booster per this invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,930,416, patented Jan. 6, 1976, to Arvid Dahlstrom. Subject: Laminated Drive Arms for Speed Reducer. This prior art apparatus has the construction of its levers improved from solid structured levers to solid laminated structured levers, and its one way clutch means was improved as to its maximum capacity. This prior art apparatus is further the same as U.S. Pat. No. 3,557,631, also to Arvid Dahlstrom and also discussed herein, therefore the same comparing definition as given for U.S. Pat. No. 3,557,631 applies to this prior art apparatus.
The ability to produce high torque output combined with a low speed decrease is accomplished by a unique and novel solution explained hereinafter.